To Call My Own
by Neospice21
Summary: The Twin Princes, Belphegor and Jill both have thier eyes on the same girl, Haru Miura. Watch as our favorite Prince plots his brother's defeat. Belphegor x Haru; B86


Hello! Yes, I'm alive!-Barely.

Sorry, with college I've been… mega-hella busy. I'm still busy of course. I managed to convert someone else to a Haru shipping side of the KHR fandom world. I welcome you new friend! (I'm sure you know who you are)

Seeing as the coupling that got her to convert to liking some Haru pairings as Belphegor x Haru, I decided to write a mini thing for it. Why? Well… I need to update something and I don't want to update my other works yet. (If I do, then I'm expected to update the other things soon. I can't handle that, so I'm going with a random oneshot thing)

Regardless, enjoy.

Disclaimer: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT TO AKIRA AMANO! If I owned this, mmm KHR would be one helluva reverse harem, I could tell you that much. BWA HA HA HA HA!

* * *

**To Call My Own**

"Hey, Jill[1], under no circumstance will you eat that cake over there." Belphegor told his brother pointing to the cake on the table with his thumb. Belphegor walked away, leaving the cake defenseless.

Jill walked over to the cake, looking it over with a curious eye. What is this? It looked like a simple enough cake. What was so special about it?

Is it that bad if he ate it?

Jill picked it up and looked it all over, smelling it, observing it closely, poking it gently. It smelled… like a normal cake. It smelled… tasty. It felt like a normal cake. Maybe it was poisoned? Hm… doesn't seem like it though.

His princely gut feelings told him it was just a cake, but something about it… it was no ordinary cake. It certainly gave off an aura to be wary of, though it was a cake that was edible. Safe to eat.

To spite his brother, never failing to want to troll his brother, Jill took the fork, stabbed it into the cake, and shoved the confectionary sweety goodness into his mouth.

He chewed and chewed, finding out the more he chewed it tasted all the more delicious! What a good cake. He didn't know his brother was so fond of cakes, but this was good. Expected of his brother good tastes, but surely if he were to find a cake it would taste much better; after all he WAS the better of the two twins. Ushe sheh sheh sheh.

"You bastard, I told you not to eat that cake…" Belphegor grumbled, with a smirk. He was so angry he was smiling it seemed? BRILLIANT.

Belphegor huffed and turned around on his heel, Jill missing the smirk growing bigger on his face.

"Haru is back." Haru walked through the doors and she took off her jacket and set it down on a coat rack, looking into the living room to see that the two Princes were there. "… This is quite the surprise to see the two of you here. That's rare." Haru noted.

The two princes smiled at her and walked to either side of her, taking her hand in their own. Haru stood still, waiting for them to do whatever it was that they wanted, ready to run for it if she needed to.

She looked over at the table and saw a cute china plate on the table with a little fork placed on top of it. Even from where she was, she could see the leftovers of the cream from the cake Jill just ate was on the rim of the plate.

"So someone ate a cake?" Haru asked. "I decided to mess with my brother and ate it. Sheh sheh sheh." Jill snickered to himself.

Belphegor sneered at his brother, pulling on Haru's hand, moving him towards herself, kissing the back of her hand.

Haru's face heated up, only seeing such a scene in her dreams, but here she was with a Prince kissing the back of her hand. Yep, be jealous girls, Haru had an actual Prince kissing the back of her hand!

Jill let a low growl erupt from his throat and he tugged on Haru's wrist and wrenched Haru's hand away from his brother and held Haru close to him. Arm wrapped around her waist, and he had a hand underneath her chin.

"Jill, you bastard of brother, you best let her go if you know what's good for you. You wouldn't want to die a SECOND time would you?" Belphegor questioned brandishing his favorite custom knives.

Jill only snickered at his foolish brother. Everyone knew he was the better one of the twins. He was smarter, better looking, and definitely a better fighter. All around a better man. That is, he thought this was the case, but apparently his brother needed to be educated.

"Belphegor, you know as well as I that I was the better of us brothers. I was smarter, better looking, more charismatic, taller, the better fighter, all around a better person." Jill chided, ridiculing his poor younger twin.

Belphegor only gritted his teeth in anger. Haru pushed herself away from Jill and moved to the opposite side of the room, away from the weaponry, and hopefully far enough away from any debris that would go flying if they did start a fight in the middle of the room.

Noticing her worries, Belphegor put his custom knives away.

"Haru, choose, which of us Princes do you like better?" Belphegor asked putting his hands up to show that he had no weaponry on him, to help her feel safer and more at ease.

Jill just scoffed and laughed at the question, finding it to be quite the stupid question to ask as they already should know the answer.

'…Hm… I do somewhat dislike how haughty the both of them are, but Jill just cuts the cake. He goes way too far sometimes.' Haru sighed to herself mentally shaking her head.

Jill was a decent guy- once you REALLY got the hang of him.

Belphegor was a bit easier to deal with. He just loved to have fun and he would just do whatever he wanted. He was the more easy-going of the brother in terms of socializing with others.

"If Haru REALLY had to choose which of the two of you she liked better, she'd choose Belphegor as she likes him more-desu." Haru answered.

Belphegor smirked, walking over to Haru, draping an arm around her shoulders, feeling rather victorious as Jill's abhorred facial expression was clearly painted on his face.

"You heard that Jill, leave Haru alone, and you can't stay within a 3 foot distance away from her. IF not…" Belphegor brandished his knives again, with a toothy smirk directed his brother's way.

Jill snarled at his younger brother's insolent words towards him. "Haru, explain." He demanded.

"Haru doesn't like your haughty attitude-desu. Yours is worse than Belphegor's. Also… Haru couldn't POSSIBLY like someone who ate HER CAKE! Haru was saving that cake for later! It was her special supreme deluxe caramel crème strawberry very berry butter cream cake from the famous Pantasia store! Haru had to reserve the cake a month in advance before she could actually get the cake! It was the last one. Haru was going to savor it and YOU…you… you ate it. YOU EVIL CAKE STEALING MONSTER!" Haru shouted running over to the plate that she had carefully placed the last slice of her cake on.

Haru whimpered, her poor cake. Her wonderful, delicious, lovely cake. Gone. All gone.

Inside of that man's stomach.

Belphegor snickered to himself, earning a death glare from his elder brother.

He had this all planned! He had it planned from the start! "You planned this, you reject of a Prince." Jill accused.

"Me? I didn't do that. Haru, if you look in the kitchen there is a new cake. It's the newest creation of Pantasia. I thought that you would like to have a new cake to eat for Haru appreciation so I got you one." Belphegor said.

Haru's mood brightened up in no time, and she ran towards the kitchen to look at the cake, squealing in delight.

Belphegor smiled to himself, knowing that was exactly how she was going to react. Thankfully his brother was stupid enough to fall for the bait. Older brothers were useful for something, they were always there to help the younger brothers out when they needed it.

"Never thought I'd say this, but thanks for helping, _brother_." Belphegor chuckled, walking into the kitchen dodging the dagger Jill threw at him.

"Woah now, Jill, calm down. No need to get THAT jealous. You ARE the smarter, better looking, and the better fighter of the two of us right? No need to be that angry that I got the girl. I need something to do better than you at. Give me at least this Jill, you have everything else apparently." Belphegor taunted his brother, jumping out the window, taunting his brother more.

The brothers threw daggers and knives at each other outside in the yard.

"A normal day with these Princes." Haru muttered to herself, eating a forkful of the cake Belphegor got for her. "Mmm… this is really good. Expected of Belphegor, he really understands Haru's tastebuds." Haru giggled, watching as the brothers were showing their 'brotherly love' towards one another through their blade fight.

Jill was getting angrier by the second, throwing more daggers at his brother, accuracy getting sharper and sharper by the throw.

"If I get rid of you, then no one will be around to stop me from getting her. All I need to do is to kill you then." Jill said, aiming at Belphegor's throat.

Belphegor stopped moving, to stare at the blade coming his way.

Haru almost chocked on her cake. "Belphegor! Look out!" Haru shouted.

Belphegor blocked it with his custom knife in his hand. "Say that again. You'll kill whom and take who? Just try to take Haru, ignorant bastard." Belphegor pulled out the knives threaded with the tough almost invisible thread. "Care to run that by me again, brother dear? I don't think I heard you quite right. It almost sounded as though you were trying to take something that's MINE. Spoiled Princes don't share with anyone, especially not his Princess." Belphegor threw the knives, ready to make Jill breathe his last breath, or at least leave him in a state he wouldn't even think of taking Haru away.

Haru sighed, dialing a number on the phone. "Hai, Squalo-san? When are you coming back? Ah, no nothing really happened. Belphegor and Jill are starting another fight and it gives me a lot to clean up. It's getting tiring to watch over them." She said.

She wasn't looking outside, but by just the sounds of things, the fight was getting pretty intense.

"That would be nice, but… I don't think a mere maid will help. Belphegor started taking out the big guns. He's demolishing the surrounding area. Huh? Ah… about that. Jill said something about taking me away and now Belphegor is throwing a Prince fit." Haru explained.

"VVOOI! BELPHEGOR! DON'T YOU DARE TRASH THE PLACE ANYMORE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE DOING! IF YOU DO, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF WHEN I GET BACK!" Squalo shouted on the other end of the line. Even without the speakers on the phone on, you could still hear him.

Belphegor kept up with the attacks with the full intention of killing his brother.

"No way." Belphegor stubbornly fought.

Haru shook her head and sighed, watching as Jill was defending against all of the attacks with little to no time to fight back as Belphegor staying true to the storm attribute was giving him no time to do anything more than defend against Belphegor's attacks and the attacks were getting quicker.

"Hah? Are you sure? W-well… I don't know if he will even listen to that sort of reason though. Well… if you are sure Squalo-san." Haru shrugged. "Belphegor! Squalo-san said that if you stop trashing the place he'll give you 3 days off to use for whatever you want to do." Haru shouted, thinking he wasn't even listening to her.

Belphegor kept up with the onslaught of attacks against his brother.

Yep, he wasn't listening. Or was he?

"If you promise to go on a date with me all 3 days, I'll do it. Only then." Belphegor debated.

Haru nodded her head. "Fine I'll do it. Squalo-san, he listened, the damage isn't as bad as I thought it would've been but it's still pretty bad. I'll see you then." Haru said hanging up on the phone. "Alright, so this fight is now over. Come on inside you two. Haru needs to inspect the damages inside." Haru said walking outside to look around, trying to gauge the damage.

This, was one crazy Prince fit.

"Hmph, teaches you to try to touch what's mine." Belphegor muttered under his breath as he passed his brother, walking back inside of the building.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

[1] If you know my 'Twins Gotta Think Twice' fic, the reason why I use Jill and not Rasiel is explained there. Long story short. I used the kanji, and how the name is read. It sounds more like Jill than Rasiel. ALSO, Jill may very well be a short hand nickname, sort of like how Belphegor is often called Bel. Thus, I use Jill. Not to mention I always have trouble spelling Rasiel, so to make it easier on me, I went with Jill. Hate it? Well… you'll deal with it. (I did my research- and finalized with Jill.)

I hope to see all of you later! Not sure when will be the earliest with how busy I'm going to be. OTL

So, to the one this is dedicated to (ya know who you are ;) ) thank you for your kind words. Helped my evil college week better. Hope you enjoyed this. ^^ You love your possessive Bel so here he is!

Until next time!

-Neospice12


End file.
